Pour
by Maneeya
Summary: OS1: Son retour de mission n'annonçait très réjouissant pour Gajeel. Malheureusement sa fée lui a réservé une grosse surprise. Un couple secondaire différent à chaque OS !
1. une Vie

Vu l'heure, la guilde devait être bien agitée, comme toujours. Mais ce matin, Levy n'était pas là pour le voir. Son homme, ou plutôt son dragon était rentré de mission la veille, il profitait donc d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Il était parti une semaine mais ce n'est que deux jours avant son arrivée que l'attente fut insoutenable pour Levy. Le jour où elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles du mois. Panique. Pharmacie. Test. Résultat. Positif.

Pendant quatre heures, la mage des mots avait alterné entre son lit, où elle fixait le plafond pour décider si elle était heureuse ou non d'être enceinte et le miroir de la salle de bain, où elle fixait son ventre comme si elle avait la moindre chance d'apercevoir son bébé. Elle avait décidé ainsi, aux environs de deux heures du matin, que c'était un vrai bonheur d'avoir cette possibilité de former une famille avec Gajeel. Et ce bonheur, elle souhaitait lui transmettre le plus tôt possible.

Aujourd'hui donc, elle avait décidé de préparer un copieux déjeuné au futur père. Levy était tellement impatience. Elle avait hâte de partager son bonheur. La bleuette sortit doucement de leur lit, qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant un an. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser le bras imposant du chasseur de dragon. Même si en grandissant, Levy avait pris en hauteur et en largeur, c'était toujours dérisoire comparé à lui. Il remua légèrement et la demoiselle se dépêcha de se rendre dans la cuisine, préparer la table. Elle connaissait ses habitudes presque par cœur depuis le temps. Levy était sereine.

Pour le réveiller, avant que tout soit froid, elle l'embrassa tendrement. En fait, Gajeel était déjà réveillé, toutes les bonnes odeurs lui avaient chatouillé les narines depuis quelques minutes. Ne voulant pas gâcher sa surprise, il s'était abstenu de débarquer dans la cuisine. Mais tout ça, Levy le comprit bien vite en le sentant répondre à son baiser avec autant d'empressement. Il réussit même à l'allonger, elle qui voulait absolument le traîner vers sa surprise. Tant pis, elle pouvait bien s'abandonner dans ses bras quelques instants.

Quand il découvrit la cuisine, il fut pas simplement surpris. Il fut complètement hébété. Il se retourna vers sa petite amie qui en retour, lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Décidément, une grande nouvelle s'annonçait. Ils s'assirent à côté, puis commencèrent à manger en même temps qu'ils parlèrent. Gajeel remarqua que sa crevette ne cesser de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à son avant bras gauche blessé. Il s'appliqua donc à lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Levy le mit au courant des dernières nouvelles de la semaine : la création d'une cascade par Natsu et Sting lors d'un combat en forêt, Erza qui n'a pas manqué de terroriser Roméo au cas ou l'envie lui prendrait d'une relation plus physique avec Wendy, la découverte de Lisanna et Laxus, seuls dans une placard à ballet, la soirée pyjama de Juvia et Meldy (de passage) qui a fini en gigantesque soirée mousse à Fairy Hills pour s'improviser concours de beuverie avec l'arrivée incongrus de Bacchus et pour finir en beauté, une énième scène de ménage entre Natsu et Lucy. Gajeel aimait bien être au courant des événements, déjà parce que certains étaient hilarants et surtout parce que ça permettait de savoir qui on pouvait énerver sans trop de risque. Petit exemple : quand Jellal est là, Erza se fait beaucoup plus douce, une aubaine à ne pas manquer. Ils parlèrent aussi de la mission du chasseur de dragon. Une histoire de famille bizarre et plutôt compliquée qui s'est fini quand le mage a kidnappé chaque membre pour les enfermer tous ensemble et les forcer à se parler. Il aurait pas du sous-estimer le grand-père qui avait été vicieux et l'avait touché au bras.

Ce fut lorsque le petit déjeuné touchait à sa fin, que Levy se décida à lâcher sa bombe. Gajeel aurait du la sentir venir. Quand elle lui avait pris la main alors qu'il sou-poudrait sa dernière tartine de fer. Quand elle avait tourné sa chaise pour lui faire face. Quand elle avait attendu qu'il la regarde dans les yeux avant de commencer à parler. Il aurait du s'en douter...

-Il y a peu, j'ai appris une nouvelle. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais du retard. Et c'est positif !

Gajeel se sentit immédiatement pris au piège. Il regarda la table avec l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Il avait accepté ce petit déjeuné traite. Ça voulait dire qu'il était obligé d'être heureux ? Hors de questions. Il est Gajeel Redfox. Personne ne peut lui imposer quoi que ce soit ! Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment qu'il croisa le regard de Levy. Le regard de Levy. Voilà que sa résolution flancha. Le regard de Levy. Incertain et en même temps plein d'espoir. Le regard de Levy. Le mage vit ses yeux marrons et entendit leur provocation: _Alors ? Tu la rend heureuse ou tu lui brises le cœur ?_ Le regard de Levy est dangereux. Trop pour Gajeel. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il parle. La connaissant, chaque minute qu'il laissait dans le silence et une minute de plus qu'elle consacrait à imaginer un scenario catastrophe. Il se força donc à dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

-Alors... Tu es enceinte ?

Levy hocha la tête, hésitante.

-De... moi ?

-Gajeel, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sa question ressemblait à une supplique. Gajeel aurait presque cru à un cauchemar. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la réaction de Levy en ce moment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pense ? Il pense qu'il s'est fait avoir ! Non mais quelle idée... Tomber enceinte en ce moment. De toute façon, ça fait deux mois qu'il se questionne très sérieusement sur leur histoire. Depuis leur première engueulade. Une énorme dispute qui avait endormi son envie de mariage... Le pire, c'était qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la raison initiale de leur différent, il lui semblait que c'était assez stupide en plus. Mais ils étaient tous les deux énervés, fatigués, et étaient très vite montés sur leurs grands chevaux. Elle avait dit certains mots qui n'auraient pas dûs franchir ses lèvres. Il avait été choqué. Il s'était refermé. Jusqu'à terroriser Levy. Ainsi, il s'était rendus compte qu'elle n'oublierait jamais la douleur et l'humiliation qu'il lui a fait subir à leur première rencontre. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas l'impression que ce problème était réglé. Il avait plutôt l'impression que leur couple ne rimait à rien et que malgré leur effort, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble.

Impuissante, Levy vit son dragon disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il lui lança un "besoin de temps" en guise d'explication. Elle resta un moment interdite avant de se mettre à ranger tout ce qu'elle avait sorti. Comme un robot, elle s'exécuta. Mais son cerveau carburait à toute vitesse. Quelque chose clochait. Il aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. Elle n'était pas du tout en train de partager son bonheur là ! C'était tout le contraire. Levy avait même l'impression qu'il lui en voulait. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait besoin de temps. Peut-être était-ce simplement pour encaisser la nouvelle, rien de grave donc. Quand il serait prêt, il serait content. Après tout, c'était sérieux entre eux.

Malheureusement, son plan ne prévoyait pas que Gajeel sorte prendre l'air. Levy lui a dit qu'elle l'attendrait. C'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle attendait. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à prendre un livre pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle savait que ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Gajeel et son bébé prenaient toute la place dans son esprit. Levy ne voulait penser à rien d'autre. Maintenant, son monde, c'est eux. Et elle se devait de comprendre pourquoi le chasseur de dragon s'était enfui. Pourtant il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit. Bon, seulement une fois alors qu'il croyait qu'elle allait mourir. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cette déclaration, c'était juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma du fait de ses blessures. Elle se rappelait quand même le souffle chaud contre son oreille, les bras forts la soutenant comme si elle était aussi fragile qu'un nouveau-né, et le bercement de sa marche. Oui, il lui avait dit "Je t'aime.". C'était une certitude. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Surtout qu'il devrait être content : avec la grossesse, non seulement ses seins allaient grossir mais elle aurait aussi une montée de libido !

Au bar de la guilde, Gajeel avait retrouvé Panther Lily. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs été surpris par son humeur. Ayant retrouvé sa crevette la veille, il aurait du sauter de joie. L'exceed avait même été squatter chez Wendy et Carla pour qu'ils puissent faire toutes leurs bêtises liées aux retrouvailles. Bien qu'en y repensant, Gajeel était vraiment épuisé hier soir, peut-être que ce soir aussi il devrait rester avec les filles. Lily suspendit sa dégustation de kiwi pour se pencher sur l'état de son ami. Son comportement était vraiment inhabituel. Il fixait son verre d'alcool (alors que midi n'était pas passé), il y avait quelques minutes, une chaise lui était rentré dedans. Il s'était contenté de la renvoyer à l'expéditeur sans même s'énerver. Rog, hébété, lui avait demandé si ça allait. Gajeel l'avait alors regardé comme si c'était un fantôme avant hocher vaguement la tête. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, le Dragon des Ténèbres avait tourné les talons en direction de Juvia. Depuis, Gajeel avait offert toute sa concentration à son verre de saké. Puis c'est Kanna qui était venue s'installer sur le tabouret voisin. Bien qu'elle ait déjà une bouteille dans la main, elle commanda quand même à Mirajane. Gajeel lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, pas longtemps mais assez pour voir qu'elle avait une collection de suçons. Dont apparemment, elle ignorait l'existence. La fille de Guildarts avait encore du passer une soirée avec Bacchus. Elle aussi l'évalua du coin de l'œil. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lui tendre sa bouteille :

-T'en as bien besoin, j'espère que ça s'arrangera avec Levy.

Et elle partit. Et elle partit _en titubant_.

Quand, trois bouteilles plus tard, Juvia s'installa à côté de lui en le fixant, Gajeel sut qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir. Juvia et lui se rendaient réciproquement des services amicaux. C'était sa façon de dire qu'elle était son amie la plus proche. Le regard du dragon passa de son chat à son ami. Il se sentait cerné. Il lâcha sa bombe. Lily laissa son kiwi roulait sur le comptoirs avant que la mage d'eau lui rende. Elle, ne semblait pas surprise par cette nouvelle.

-Bordel, comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant ?!

-Mademoiselle Juvia est une mage d'eau, elle sent ce genre de chose. Bon, quel est le problème ?

-J'suis le père.

Ses deux amis restèrent interdit.

-Tu voulais que Levy te trompes ? questionna l'exceed.

-Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je peux pas être le père de quelqu'un...

Gajeel a murmuré cette dernière phrase. Cette situation est tellement improbable. Derrière lui, toute la guilde se bat, crie, s'amuse, un vrai zoo comme toujours mais aujourd'hui, il déballe ses pensées à Juvia. Celle-ci déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi Gajeel-san a-t-il de telles pensées ?

A mi-voix, tel un secret, il leur raconta sa honte. Il commença par ses actes avant Phantom Lord, puis au sein de sa guilde. Certes, il n'a tué que trois personnes, trois de trop qui reviennent parfois le hanter. Mais il a fait d'autres erreurs, beaucoup d'autres erreurs. Il continua en leur rappelant sa première rencontre sanglante avec sa petite amie actuelle. Il finit par leur récente dispute et son impression qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas fait pour être ensemble. Il attendit ensuite leur réaction comme une sentence. Juvia fut la plus rapide.

-Gajeel-san se montre pitoyable ! Veut-il se montrer aussi stupide que le Gerald d'Erza ? Si Gajeel-san ne veut pas être heureux, aucun doute il ne le sera pas. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, poursuivit la mage d'eau un peu plus doucement, Juvia aussi en a fait des belles... Mais si les amis de Gajeel-san lui ont pardonné, lui aussi doit se pardonner. Le cœur de Levy a choisi Gajeel-san. Quand elle est tombée amoureuse, elle n'a pas décidé de prendre le meilleur de Gajeel, non elle a décidé de l'aimer en entier, le bon et le mauvais, les forces et les faibles, les qualités et les défauts, les actions héroïque et les erreurs. Et Juvia pense que Levy veut que Gajeel soit le père de son enfant, elle ne changerait cette décision pour rien au monde.

Gajeel étudia Juvia. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux, et était dans une belle robe blanche et bleu. Elle avait cassé avec Gray, il y a cinq mois. Elle ne connaissait probablement rien aux lubies des femmes enceintes et n'était pas particulièrement proche de Levy. Pourtant Gajeel voulait la croire. Certes, jamais il n'a imaginé avoir des enfants avec Levy ; mais il a pensé à leur mariage, ça voulait bien dire qu'il voulait que ça dure non ?

-Si je peux m'exprimer, commença Lily en voyant les deux mages silencieux, tu devrais essayer de parler avec elle. Parce qu'il est possible qu'elle n'est pas du tout la même vision des choses.

Le regard de Gajeel passa de Juvia à Panther Lily.

-Les gars, je suis vraiment content de vous avoir !

Et enfin, il décrocha un sourire.

Laxus avait remarqué ce qui se passait. Comme toujours, le petit-fils de Makarov était attentif à ce qui se passait au sein de la guilde. Il avait donc remarqué l'arrivée d'un Gajeel, maussade suivit de son lot d'inquiétude. Ainsi que l'inquiétude de la blonde de Natsu, grandissante au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que la petite McGarden n'arrivait pas. A vrai dire, lui aussi s'inquiéter mais beaucoup plus discrètement. Après tout, c'était de son ourson qu'on parlait. Alors quand il vit Gajeel se levait avec une sandwich en main, il décida de planter l'Unité Raijin et de le suivre. Il se souvenait que Gajeel avait humilié son ourson il y a plusieurs années, ça lui était revenus quand deux mois plus tôt, revenant à peine d'une mission, il avait trouvé la jeune femme terrorisée. Ce jour là, Gajeel sans le savoir avait utilisé son joker. En fait, Levy avait simplement supplier le dragon foudroyant de ne pas s'en mêler. Elle avait réussi à le calmer il y a deux mois. Mais si aujourd'hui, Gajeel avait fait n'importe quoi avec le cœur de la mage des mots, il en baverait.

En fait, son comportement n'est pas des plus simples à comprendre. Laxus aussi a déjà blessé Levy, physiquement et moralement. Il lui avait suffit de lui présenter ses excuses une fois pour qu'elle lui pardonne et l'invite à dîner. C'était comme si la mage avait un côté masochiste. Laxus ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour arriver à s'appuyer sur ceux qui l'ont pratiquement détruite ; tout comme il ne comprend pas comment son grand-père a réussi à lui pardonner... Une force de Fairy Tail. Prendre soin du vieux et de son ourson, voilà ce qui le motivait.

Laxus ne mit même pas une minute pour rejoindre le petit ami de son ourson. Il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence. Le brun sembla méfiant un moment, surtout lorsqu'il découvrir le visage de Laxus.

-On va faire un tour.

Ce n'était pas une question et cela lui donnait une raison de plus de grimacer.

-Tu veux quoi toi ?!

-On va parler de Levy toi et moi. Tu l'as pas blessée j'espère...

-Très drôle. Levy va très bien. Mais d'ailleurs de quoi tu te mêles ?

-C'est mon ourson, répondit le mage de rang S avec le plus grand sérieux.

Gajeel serra les poings. "Son ourson" ? Non mais de qui il se foutait le blondinet ? Levy était _à lui_ ! Il n'était pas macho, enfin si peut-être un peu. Mais c'est elle qui a commencé. Il se souvient très bien, sa soirée d'anniversaire deux ans auparavant, Levy, sous ses yeux affamés, en sous-vêtement avec attaches en fer... Elle lui avait murmuré son appartenance, réveillant ainsi un côté sauvage qui s'était plus ou moins endormi. Il entendait encore sa voix, son souffle était coupé, sa voix formée un murmure "Je suis toute à toi." il aimerait vraiment remonté à cette nuit.

-Arrête de fantasmer, je suis en train de te parler ! Réprimanda fortement Laxus.

-C'est quoi ton lien avec Levy ?

Pour Gajeel, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il reconnaisse que la jeune mage était à lui et à personne d'autre.

De son côté, Laxus savourait la situation. C'était vraiment drôle de mettre ce gamin en colère. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il aimait le faire tourner en bourrique. Très divertissant. Pour dire la vérité, c'est lui qui avait trouvé Levy et l'avait amenée à Fairy Tail. Il se souvenait de la petite fille au pantalon déchiré, le regard tantôt décidé tantôt apeuré et l'esprit vengeur. En la rencontrant, l'adolescent Laxus avait eu la sensation de retrouver son côté fée.

-Je suis son premier, répondit-il avec un sourire fier, exprès pour l'énerver et il réussit. Son premier amoureux bien sûr, espèce de pervers.

Avec plaisir, le Dragon Slayer deuxième génération observa la colère de Gajeel montait. Mais malheureusement, il se contrôlait : il savait que le blond faisait exprès de le provoquer. Laxus se remémora la forêt, les nuages et le vent. Il se souvient qu'il avait enfin réussi à coince ce mage borgne. Il avait aussi cette présence, si petite qu'elle disparaissait derrière un arbre, en train de serrer un petit animal. Un ourson terrorisé par la puissance qui se dégageait de cette clairière. Et puis il y a eu le combat. L'adolescent arrogant s'est vu sauver par la fillette apeurée. Une gifle mentale. Une fois remis d'aplomb, le jeune homme s'était énervé. L'air était devenu électrique. Et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il attaqua. Les éclairs avaient déchirés le ciel déjà sombre. Pourtant ces éclairs se répandirent dans la clairière, un seul toucha sa cible, les autres furent conduits par les différents arbres sont un en particulier qui traversa Levy. Sous le coup de la douleur, l'enfant lâcha son animal de compagnie qui pourtant l'avait toujours accompagnée. Cette soirée, il s'était enfui. Un jour, Levy lui avait confié qu'elle espérait qu'il se soit trouvé une femelle et qu'il est fondé une famille. C'était stupide. Mais ça ne partait pas de son esprit. Comme le hurlement de Levy. Ça ne partait pas de son esprit. De toute façon, il ne le méritait pas.

-Je l'ai amenée à la guilde et je suis son amoureux.

Il ne mentait pas. Quand il avait su que la petite mage était orpheline, il s'était dit que ça ne servait à rien de la laisser errer seule plus longtemps. En fait, il voulait égoïstement la garder prêt de lui, pour se racheter mais aussi pour qu'elle veille sur lui. Lorsqu'il y pensait, il se trouvait bête : donner de telles responsabilités à une enfant, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. Et il est vrai que la petite mage aux cheveux bleus craquait pour lui à cette époque. Il se souvient de ses tentatives maladroites pour le charmer. Mais aussi de ses observations et conclusions de chacun de ses rapports avec le sexe opposé. Il sourit intérieurement en se souvenant de sa question alors qu'ils dînaient dans un restaurant : "Pourquoi tu as une bosse dans ton pantalon quand tu regardes la serveuse ?". Il avait remercié le ciel et la terre qu'elle lui ait murmuré cette question. S'en suivit une moment très gênant où le grand Laxus Dreyar a du expliquer à une fillette que les grandes personnes, enfin les hommes ont certaines réactions suite à des attraits féminins. Durant le voyage, l'orpheline avait tout tenter pour lui plaire, les robes, les fleurs et même le parfums. Cette petite l'attendrissait complètement.

-Pas trop jaloux ? Parce que c'est possible que je sois toujours son principal fantasme.

Grognement. Gajeel rêvait de lui sauter dessus mais le fait qu'il est vaincu un Mage Sacré ne le mettait pas vraiment en confiance. S'ils se battaient, ils détruiraient certainement tout le quartier. Et en plus, Levy leur en voudrait. Dommage. Ça l'aurait bien soulagé. Et puis comment ce blond savait-il que la jeune fille était sujette aux fantasmes ? Déjà lui avait été choqué lorsque avait découvert cette facette d'elle. C'était pendant leur période de flirt, ils repoussaient leur limite. Gajeel avait sorti une blague salace. Et au lieu de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée, Levy avait fait une remarque bien plus osée que sa petite blague. Gajeel adorait cette facette d'elle, le côté sauvage de sa crevette. Ça le réjouissait. Ça pimentait leur quotidien.

-J'ai vraiment pas quoi être jaloux, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

-Hey ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis gamin, je suis comme son grand frère.

-Grand-frère incestueux ! J'oublie pas que tu veux être dans ses fantasmes. D'ailleurs je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense...

C'était bizarre. Gajeel commençait à ressentir des sentiments contradictoires. Il était satisfait. Il était en colère. Cette discussion avec Laxus ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il avait plutôt l'impression de redécouvrir sa Levy MacGarden, ça lui faisait du bien.

-J'espère que tu as compris que tu devais en prendre soin ?

-Évidement, j'veux pas me faire plaquer.

En fait, vu comme Levy fait passer les autres avant elle, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle plaque quelqu'un un jour. Elle s'en voudrait certainement de le blesser. Les deux hommes le savent aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

-Ce que je veux dire, rectifia Gajeel, c'est qu'elle compte pour moi. Elle m'est importante.

Satisfait, Laxus le laissa finir son sandwich tranquillement.

Le chasseur de dragon poussa la porte de son appartement. Puisque Levy logeait auparavant à Fairy Hill, c'est elle qui était venue s'installer, la seule difficulté a été la bibliothèque. Ils ont d'ailleurs été obligés d'acheter des armoires magiques. Il s'arrêta dans le salon, dans lequel il atterrit après être entrer, pour prêter attention au moindre bruit. Il cherche à savoir si sa crevette est là. C'est le cas, il se souvient qu'elle a dit qu'elle l'attendrait. Il s'en veut un peu d'avoir autant fait durer l'attente. Il entend son cœur battre de façon désordonnée, il devine qu'elle dort et se prend sûrement la tête. Et effectivement, il trouve la jeune femme avachie sur la table de la cuisine, sur la même chaise que ce matin, endormie. La seule chose qui brisait ce beau tableau, était les sourcils froncés de la bleue. C'était surprenant mais le cerveau de Levy travaillait encore plus pendant son sommeil que lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Sans aucun mal, le dragon d'acier souleva sa crevette pour l'amener à leur chambre. Dès qu'elle ressentit sa présence, Levy s'accrocha autant que ses petits bras lui permettaient tout en cachant son visage dans son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Elle était à lui. Mais elle était aussi sous sa protection.

Il les installa sur leur lit. Il attendit qu'elle se réveille. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que lorsqu'il était présent, son sommeil était beaucoup plus serein. Son cœur battait beaucoup plus régulièrement. Pendant ce temps, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il avait besoin d'être rassurer. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, quelques bonnes minutes plus tard , elle resta un long moment à profiter de sa position.

-Juste pour être sur, tu n'as pas de fantasmes comprenant Laxus ?

Levy manqua immédiatement de s'étouffer. Elle se redressa et dévisagea Gajeel avec tellement d'intensité qu'il commença à prendre peur.

-Qui t'as parlé de ça ? demanda-t-elle les joues rouges.

-Ben lui...

-Par Mavis, non... C'était qu'une amourette d'enfant !

-Ça te gênes d'en parler ?

-Un peu, parce que j'étais une amoureuse passionnée... Je faisais tout pour lui plaire, en y repensant, je suis morte de honte. Je suis allée jusqu'à lui offrir un rencard pour la Saint Valentin avec une petite fille aux cheveux bleues, maquillée et habillée presque comme une grande. Je devais être ridicule.

-Je crois qu'il était flatté de tes attentions. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as conduit à le rencontrer ?

Cela eut le don de la refroidir, la jeune femme se sentait assez déboussolée par cette partie de sa vie. C'était durant cette partie qu'elle avait fait des erreurs qui l'avait tant marquée. Elle caressa longuement du bout des ongles le bras de son homme. Levy se dit que de toute façon, elle devrait bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre, avec un peu de chance ça les rapprocherait... Enfin, ce qu'elle espérait surtout c'est que ça ne change pas sa vision d'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter un regard différent de la part de Gajeel.

-J'avais neuf ans. Mes parents se sont fait tués. En fait, ils étaient tous les deux mages, quand je suis née, ils ont tout arrêté. Bref un certain Katame Okami leur en voulait à mort. Ce mage menait des affaires louches, plusieurs fois mes parents sont intervenus et ont détruit une à une ses entreprises alors il s'est vengé quand il a pu. Katame Okami est venu chez nous, dans notre maison et les a tué...

Levy resta un instant sans rien dire, elle faisait tout pour ne pas sombrer dans les souvenirs. Heureusement, Gajeel raffermit sa prise autour de son corps, rassurant ainsi la jeune femme. Elle trembla un peu, tous ces souvenirs lui faisaient peur. D'habitude, elle faisait tout pour éloigner ce genre de pensées.

-Comment tu y as échappé ?

Il s'en veut aussitôt. Comment peut-il demander _ça_ ? Mais d'un tout autre côté, il a besoin de savoir. Il sent que ça compte, que c'est important.

-Il y avait une sorte de cave en dessous, j'y étais cachée, confia-t-elle d'une voix blanche et tremblante et pour cause : en ce lieu, elle avait vu des gouttes de sang traverser le paquet et venir s'écraser près d'elle... Je ne sais pas s'il m'avait remarquée mais avait décidé de me laisser la vie sauve ou si j'étais bien cachée mais quand je suis remontée à la surface, il était parti. Ensuite, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour trouver l'assassin, son motif puis je l'ai traqué. Je voulais une vengeance... Ça a duré un peu moins d'un an puis j'ai trouvé Laxus. Sa mission était de mettre Okami hors d'état de nuire.

-Ils ont combattu ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Tu étais là ?

Encore un hochement de tête.

-Tu as été blessée ?

Toujours la même réponse.

-Tu peux me raconter crevette ?

Après une forte inspiration, elle lui relata les événements. Débutant par son arrivée, après le préambule du combat, elle avait observé et avait ainsi remarqué les pièges qu'elle avait commencé à contrer à l'aide d'un stylo pour modifier les runes. Celui de sa mère. Plusieurs fois, elle avait contré les plans du mage borne à la crête jaune, pas blonde mais bien jaune. Mais un coup avait touché Laxus ; avec ses faibles capacités et connaissances de l'époque, elle l'avait soigné. Mais en fait, le coup l'avait plus énervé qu'autre chose. L'adolescent avait foudroyé tout ce qui était autour. Dont elle.

L'éclair l'ayant directement frappé, et puis avec son cœur fragile, Katame Okami était mort sur le coup. Levy enfant avait été dévasté par ce décès. Elle avait voulu qu'il meure et il est décédé. Pendant beaucoup de temps, cette pensée l'avait grignotée comme la mort de ses parents. Elle se sentait immonde. Son esprit pensait à la famille de se type et elle se détestait. Son esprit pensait au _cadavre_ de ses parents et elle se félicitait. Ça a été dure. Cette année-là a été un vrai cauchemar, Levy se souvenait avoir volé et trompé des gens honnêtes, pour survivre. Et elle avait désiré la mort d'un homme. Ça lui avait fait peur.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de conter son histoire, le silence se répandit dans la pièce. Incapable de le supporter une minute de plus, Levy se redressa pour le regard en face. Son regard rouge semblait perdu à cet instant précis. Mais Gajeel entrelaça leur doigts d'un geste si doux que Levy s'en trouva immédiatement apaisée. Il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait lui dire.

-Je t'aime Gajeel et je ne veux pas t'imposer un "mode de vie" qui ne te conviens pas. Alors si tu penses qu'avoir un enfant n'est pas une bonne idée, je veux bien avorter...

Le dragon releva la tête sur-le-champ. Il n'a pas entendu ce qu'il a entendu, pas vrai ? Levy, sa petite crevette ne vient pas de lui proposer d'avorter alors qu'elle vient d'avouer avoir été terroriser par sa vengeance. C'est pas possible. De toute façon, il ne peut pas lui faire ça. Il deviendrait incapable de se regarder en face.

-Non. C'est pas _lui_ le problème. Je veux simplement être sur pour nous deux...

-Je t'écoute, où est le problème ?

Son ton avait presque complètement changé. Beaucoup plus assuré mais aussi anxieux. En croisant son regard, Gajeel vit les deux iris tels deux morceaux de chocolat au lait attentifs. Voilà le moment où il devait mettre des mots sur ses ressentis. Courage.

-Je te fais peur, lâcha-t-il et aussitôt il s'en voulut, il aurait souhaité en parler comme s'il s'agissait de la météo mais sa voix trahissait son mal-être face à ce fait.

-Mais j'ai confiance en toi, contra-t-elle. La preuve, je dors merveilleusement bien quand je suis dans tes bras. Et puis, il en faut peu pour me faire peur... Mon père aussi me faisait peur quand il criait, sa voix grondait, j'avais l'impression de me faire punir par un dieu. Gajeel, je connais ta force tout comme je sais que jamais tu ne l'utiliseras contre moi.

Gajeel s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Bien sur, il était flatté de cette confiance mais... Mais il voulait pouvoir avoir confiance en cette confiance. Bizarre dit comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait s'assurer que Levy ne disait pas ça seulement pour le rassurer.

-Même si je suis énervé ?

-Oui suchīru, sourit la jeune femme en l'appelant par ce surnom rappelant son goût pour l'acier.

-Tu n'es pas non plus inquiète à propos de tous les gens qui pourraient m'en vouloir ?

-S'ils avaient voulu se venger, ils se seraient déjà exécutés.

-J'ai une dernière question : que lui diras-tu quand il ou elle demandera comment on s'est rencontrés ?

-_Nous_ lui dirons la vérité, enfin une vérité adaptée à son âge. Comme ça, il ou elle saura que tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, et de la même façon, les corriger.

-Je suis vaincu, sourit Gajeel avant de prendre ses lèvres en otage.

Aussitôt, la bleue se rapprocha de son dragon d'acier et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se colla à lui, autant qu'elle put. Leur baiser s'arrêta lorsque, pleine de volupté, Levy lâcha un puissant gémissement.

-On devrait se calmer, intervient une voix masculine et rauque de désir, pour se rendre à la guilde.

-Non, gémit Levy telle une enfant capricieuse, on aura qu'à y allait pour la soirée.

Décidément il aimait ce bout de femme. Il l'embrassa encore pour signaler son accord tandis que pareillement à une affamée, elle lui arrachait ses vêtements...

Ayant fini de se préparer depuis une dizaine de minutes, Gajeel avait récupéré un écrin et était parti à la recherche des éclats d'acier présents sur la table ce matin. Il avait besoin d'un en-cas. De la chambre, il entendit la voix de Levy lui parvenir.

-Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu as mis une chemise. A cause de ça, je ne sais pas comment m'habiller.

Le chasseur de dragon ne manqua pas cette occasion de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand enfin la jeune femme apparut, il se dit une fois de plus qu'elle s'était pris la tête pour peu. Au final, elle avait un simple débardeur blanc avec une jupe dans un dégradé d'orangé et son éternel bandeau. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

-Franchement vu le résultat, t'aurais pu aller plus vite.

-T'avais qu'à me répondre, je me serai préparée en conséquence.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de s'envoyer des piques. Ça leur avait manqué. Le chemin jusqu'au gigantesque QG de la guilde fut agréable et drôle. Ils étaient tous les deux décidés à passer une soirée génialissime. Juste avant de pousser la porte, Gajeel s'arrêta et se pencha vers une Levy surprise. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Prête à agrandir la famille ?

Rien n'eut pu la rendre plus heureuse. Gajeel. Oui, _le_ Gajeel Redfox venait de reconnaître que Fairy Tail était leur famille. Le sourire que lui accorda Levy le fit frissonner au delà de ses couches d'acier. "Prête."

FIN

Voilà, je viens de finir et je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Bien entendu, tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima ! Je voulais pas m'arrêter là mais c'est bien mieux je trouve. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaît, c'est mon premier écrit et publication sur ce fandom. Je suis toute intimidée. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en penser... Certaines parties sont-elles à retravailler à votre avis ? Ou alors dans ma façon d'écrire ? N'hésitez pas si vous voyez des fautes.

A bientôt peut être,

**Maneeya**.

PS : je ne suis pas sûre mais j'aimerai en faire un recueil, est-ce que je fonce dans le mur à votre avis ?

PS2 : Relecture faite ! Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont apporté leur avis. Le prochain est en route, sachant que 11 sont prévus !


	2. mon amour

Pour mon amour :

Levy sourit en sirotant son thé. La nuit avait été courte mais agréable. Très agréable. Le seul bémol fut le réveil : il n'y avait rien pour son petit déjeuner. Voilà qui l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. La future maman avait alors prise une discrète toilette – Gajeel détestait être réveillé de bon matin – puis avait pris la direction de la guilde.

Elle se souvenait des yeux rieurs de Mirajane lorsqu'elle avait débarqué en la suppliant de lui servir n'importe quoi de consistant. La mage Take-Over s'était esclaffée en lui demandant s'il s'agissait d'une lubie de femme enceinte. Levy espérait fortement que non, surtout que Gajeel n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'odeur des pains à l'huile d'olive. Levy se contentait de savourer son en-cas avec son thé.

Une fois son petit déjeuner pris, Levy se posa sur un des canapés près du « Mur de la Honte ». C'était une grande appellation pour peu de choses. Cette histoire avait commencé il y a de ça vingt-cinq mois, Gildarts était présent et de bonne humeur. Le père de Kanna devait avoir bu pour avoir fait une telle chose. La preuve était toujours accrochée sur le mur en pierre : la photo de Gajeel Redfox sur les genoux de Gildarts Clive. Toute la guilde sous le choc.

Encore aujourd'hui, Levy regrettait de ne pas avoir été présente afin d'assister à cet événement. Bien évidemment, Gajeel avait fui le grand mage mais trop tard : Juvia avait eu le temps de les prendre en photo. Gildarts avait justifié son action en expliquant que tous les mages de son âge avait été sur ses genoux un jour ou l'autre. Les quatre dragons slayer n'avaient bien sûr pas loupé cette occasion de se moquer de lui. Tout comme le reste de la guilde. La jeune Aska s'était autoproclamée protectrice en chef du mur sur lequel de nombreuses photos compromettantes avaient rejoint la photo déclencheuse. Mais au fil des mois, des photos synonymes de joie avaient été placées sur ce mur. Et l'esprit de Levy était happé par l'une d'elles. La photo de son mariage.

Rien de traditionnel là-dedans. Levy n'était même pas maquillée ! Mais pour sa défense, Mme Redfox n'avait qu'une chose à dire : « C'est la faute de Gajeel. » Remontons aux événements de la veille. Levy et Gajeel avaient débarqué à la guilde, prêts à annoncer la grande nouvelle. Évidemment, la guilde avait sauté de joie et avait fêté en conséquence. Ce que Levy n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Gajeel lui passe, en plein milieu de soirée, une alliance au doigt.

Elle qui avait imaginé petite, sa soirée de fiançailles (avec Laxus bien sûr) n'avait même pas pu profiter du titre de fiancée. Ah ce Gajeel ! Il ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. À ce moment, Levy avait gravé le visage de son petit ami dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux rouges brillaient comme deux soleils. Ses traits étaient très légèrement tendus. Mais ce qui a le plus attendri la mage des mots, ce fut le sourire timide de Gajeel. Ce fut lui qui a écrit leur destin. Savoir qu'il n'était pas confiant, l'avait rassurée. Levy avait su dès lors que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle se sentait prête à garder son alliance pour toujours.

L'anneau n'était pas en métal – de peur que Gajeel n'en fasse qu'une bouchée. L'anneau était en marbre. Levy avait été très surprise de son choix. Et bien sûr, elle a tenté d'imaginer le prix. Un prix mirobolant sans aucun doute. Complètement subjuguée, Levy passa un doigt fin sur la pierre polie les yeux brillants.

— Bonjour Mme Redfox ! s'exclama Biska avec humeur.

Levy se redressa vivement et salua la famille. Elle se demanda si, une fois l'accouchement passé, Gajeel, leur bébé et elle se ressembleraient. Elle l'espérait. Aska sautillait, impatiente, et dès que l'occasion se présenta, la petite fille entraîna son père à l'autre bout du mur.

— Qu'est-ce qui fait courir ta fille comme ça ?

— Ça, soupira la belle Biska, c'est mon malheur. Ma petite Aska s'est trouvée un amoureux : Sting Youclif !

Levy éclata de rire sans aucune compassion. Et à peine elle se calmait, que la vue de la petite fille aux joues rouges devant le chasseur de dragon la fit s'esclaffer de nouveau.

— Dis donc, il me semble que tu ressemblais beaucoup à cette petite amoureuse avec un certain Laxus Dreyar, rappela perfidement la tireuse d'élite.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette histoire ? se plaignit la mage des mots. C'est du passé !

— D'ailleurs, Gajeel est-il au courant ?

— Oui, et il est jaloux de ma peluche, se moqua-t-elle en faisant référence à un ours taille réelle (offert par Laxus) dont le futur père avait redécouvert l'histoire.

Les deux femmes furent interrompues dans leur propos par la venue de Roméo. Roméo Combolto, seize ans, mage très prometteur et dragueur inavoué. Ses habits avaient peu changé hormis son pantacourt qui était maintenant, un pantalon noir. La plupart du temps, le jeune mage passait son temps avec des gens de son âge comme Wendy ou Suzu ou plus rarement Nastu ou Max. Voilà pourquoi sa venue les intrigua fortement.

Il était tout à fait vrai que Roméo aurait préféré partir en mission avec ses deux meilleures amies (plus Mère Raison à savoir Carla). Seulement le maître l'avait embauché pour une mission _de la plus haute importance_ à 2 500 jewels. En tant qu'adolescent qui se respecte, il avait souvent besoin d'argent et son père se montrait peu motivé pour lui en prêter. Il avait accepté sans chercher plus loin. Grosse erreur. Roméo se voyait transformer en Cupidon.

Tout avait commencé hier soir, comme beaucoup de choses à ses yeux. Alors que tous félicitaient l'heureux couple, Makarof s'était inquiété pour les relations de son petit fils. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit que ce serait bien de reprendre son histoire avec Mirajane – impossible avaient affirmé les deux concernés, trop explosif – le maître avait alors proposé Erza en « dernier recours ». Ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas _du tout _apprécié. Quoi qu'il en soit, le maître était sûr que Laxus avait besoin d'un coup de main. Voilà le rôle de Roméo, trouver Mademoiselle J'ai-Attrapé-Laxus et rendre officielle cette relation clandestine.

Quand le jeune homme avait vu les deux femmes discuter, le déclic s'était fait dans son esprit. Elles étaient son seul espoir, l'Unité Raijin ne lui aurait jamais rien dit même si elle avait été au courant de quoique ce soit et Laxus n'avait pas d'autre ami proche. Mise à part Levy en quelque sorte.

Motivé, Roméo leur fit un grand sourire avant de s'installer sur la dernière place, sur le canapé à côté de Biska. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités mais les yeux brillants de curiosité de ces dames incitèrent l'adolescent à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

— Les amours de Laxus, rit la tireuse, il y a cette histoire avec Lisanna il me semble... À moins que ce ne soit qu'une rumeur.

— Non, c'est vrai, affirma la mage enceinte. J'étais avec Lucy et Erza quand celle-ci les a trouvés.

— Laxus et Lisanna ? questionna avidement Roméo.

— Oui, mais Mirajane et Elfman ne doivent pas être au courant, Laxus a promis de se venger si quelqu'un vendait la mèche.

— J'arrive pas à digérer d'avoir loupé ça... Pourquoi ils n'assument pas leur relation ?

— Je crois que c'est surtout par rapport à Mira, après tout Laxus et elle sont sortis ensemble pendant un moment alors Lisanna n'est pas très à l'aise. Ça se comprend.

Roméo hocha la tête, songeur.

— Laxus n'est pas trop partant non plus à mon avis, ajouta Biska en enroulant passivement une mèche autour de son doigt. Tant que leur relation est officieuse, il n'a aucune responsabilité.

Levy acquiesça tandis que Roméo fixait pensivement le plafond de la guilde. Il comprenait parfaitement les problèmes de ce couple mais il n'y pouvait rien. L'adolescent n'avait définitivement aucune idée pour les aider sans mettre leur histoire en danger. Et il doutait de la réaction du Maître s'il faisait de son petit-fils un célibataire aigri.

Au bar, Mirajane essuyait pensivement les verres de la veille. Son corps était présent mais son esprit était à mille lieux d'ici. Ce matin n'étant pas coutume, Lisanna était partie avant elle pour une petite mission dans le voisinage. Elle devrait rentrer à midi. Mirajane n'avait jamais été suspicieuse ou méfiante mais la découverte du casque de Laxus dans la chambre de sa petite sœur avait réveillé ses mauvais instincts.

Elle connaît Laxus elle le connaît. Ils ont passé une période de leur adolescence mouvementée ensemble. Mira savait par exemple qu'il enlevait son casque en de très rares occasions, pour coucher notamment. Voilà qui mettait la douce Mira très en colère. En touchant à sa petite sœur, Laxus a réveillé la démone. Incapable de cesser d'y penser, Mirajane Strauss ressassait de sombres songes qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

De son côté, Levy grignotait avec excès. Depuis dix bonnes minutes, elle était prise d'une énorme fringale qui lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Roméo s'était évaporé dans la nature. Biska la regardait manger en riant : ce genre d'appétit lui rappelait des souvenirs. Mais l'appétit de Levy sombra au point mort lorsqu'elle sentit une présence noire, menaçante et en colère au dessus d'elle. Son mari aux yeux rouges furieux, la dominait les bras croisés.

— J'adore me réveiller seul, grogna-t-il avec ironie.

La jeune mariée rougit de gêne face à son comportement de ce matin. Tout ce qui avait compté à ses yeux, c'était son estomac. Elle s'en voulait et était bien décidée à se racheter. Elle se levait vivement pour le forcer à prendre sa place sur le fauteuil. La voir autant aux petits soins, attendri Biska ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un vrai moment intime avec Arzak.

Levy posa une énorme assiette devant son homme avant de se lover contre lui. Elle lui caressa passivement l'avant-bras tandis qu'il commença à manger. Les yeux de la mage des mots ne cessaient de dériver sur l'assiette pleine de bonnes choses. Cette assiette n'arrêtait pas de la narguer. Une vraie tentatrice. Levy finit par fermer les yeux mais l'odeur devînt entêtante. Elle se _devait_ d'arrêter d'y penser. Gajeel ne plaisantait pas avec la nourriture. Elle était censée se faire pardonner pas le mettre encore plus en colère. Et puis elle avait bien mangé ce matin, ce n'était qu'une question de mental. Levy était donc en train de se répéter son nouveau credo à savoir « Je n'ai pas faim. » quand Gajeel la secoua gentiment.

— Tu peux piocher dans mon assiette, je vois que t'en meurs d'envie, ria-t-il.

Levy s'esclaffa, bien qu'elle soit à moitié furieuse d'être aussi transparente.

— Alors tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai fait de ma matinée ?

La jeune femme fit un vague signe de tête en guise de réponse vu qu'elle avait la bouche pleine.

— J'ai cherché un gynéco et j'ai trouvé. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines avec le docteur Mele.

La future maman écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé ! Elle rosit de gêne : ses premiers jours parentaux commençaient bien. Levy avait bien envie de se gifler pour avoir oublier quelque chose d'aussi essentiel.

— Je la connais : c'est elle qui m'a suivie, intervint Biska qui comprenait parfaitement les tourments de son amie pour être passée par là. Vous allez voir, elle est extraordinaire. Ses conseils sont excellents. En plus, elle arrive plutôt bien à cerner la personnalité de ses patients. Elle devrait bien vous plaire !

— Merci Biska, sourit la mage des mots, tu...

Levy aurait aimé continuer mais son attention fut entièrement happée par une magie surpuissante diffusée. Deux magies surpuissantes. Au bar, Mirajane et Laxus s'affrontaient du regard, entourés de leur aura de magie. Le spectacle était aussi époustouflant qu'effrayant. Toute la guilde était en train de retenir son souffle. Du coin de l'œil, Levy vit même Erza se préparait à intervenir au moindre dérapage. Laxus, à l'étonnement général, fut le premier à se calmer. Il ne dit qu'une seule phrase. D'une voix neutre comme si toute la guilde n'était pas pendue à ses lèvres. Néanmoins, il fit attention à ce que seule Mira comprenne ses paroles.

— Règle ça avec elle.

Le dragon foudroyant lâcha quelques pièces Jewels pour payer sa note, prit sa boisson puis sortit. De son côté, la mage Take-Over reprit ses activités initiales à savoir ranger le comptoir. Une fois sûrs qu'ils ne risquaient pas de provoquer la colère de mademoiselle Strauss ou la foudre de monsieur Dreyar, les divers membres de Fairy Tail se mirent à débattre avec acharnement. Étant toutes deux à la guilde depuis leur enfance, elles se demandaient si la saga « Je t'aime/Moi non plus » de Laxus et Mira allait reprendre ou s'il y avait une vraie raison à ce coup de tonnerre.

— C'est pas un de tes grands amis ? demanda brusquement Gajeel, la voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

Levy se retourna vers lui avec surprise. Mais à l'instant où elle vit son air bourru, toute surprise avait disparu. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant d'aller voir Laxus. La jeune femme mit plusieurs minutes à trouver le dragon foudroyant. Levy s'assit à côté de lui, dans un coin reculé de la cour. Elle devint brusquement timide : elle n'était pas sûre que Laxus accepterait l'aide de sa petite amoureuse d'autrefois.

— Alors, entama-t-il, bientôt mère ?

— Pas bientôt, sourit-elle, j'ai encore neuf mois pour que ce petit bout grandisse.

— Ça fait bizarre de te voir grande, dit-il après un instant. Enfin, au sens figuré bien sûr !

Le dragon foudroyant reçut une tape sur le bras qui lui fit l'effet d'une brise.

— Bon, tu veux quoi ?

Levy fit une moue, peu heureuse de cette entrée en matière et puis ça prouvait que Laxus ne souhaitait pas parler. La jeune adulte essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe. Elle se passionna pour le profil de Laxus. Il était toujours aussi imposant, immense même, et ça peu importe l'âge qu'elle avait. Laxus semblait surtout ne jamais avoir besoin d'aide. En ça, Levy trouvait leur relation complètement déséquilibrée. Elle n'arrivait jamais à l'aider. Et encore maintenant, elle ne savait comment faire. Levy détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Elle était son amie, elle devait trouver comment l'aider.

— Te conseiller, enfin je vais essayer rien n'est garanti. (Il lui sourit gentiment et même s'il se forçait, ça encouragea Levy.) Qu'est-ce qui pose problème ?

— Mon passif avec Mirajane apparemment.

— En même temps, passer d'une sœur à l'autre... OK j'ai rien dit, s'arrêta-t-elle en croisant son regard. Vous en avez parlé avec Lisanna ?

— Rapidement mais rien de concluant.

— Vous devriez en reparler jusqu'à ce que vous ayez pris une décision. La clandestinité et le secret, c'est bien au début mais on s'en lasse vite.

— Sting ? Je peux te parler ?

Le chasseur de dragon se retourna, surpris que Biska lui adresse la parole. Pas que l'un ou l'autre soit asocial. Parfois, ils se croisaient et se saluaient. Mais ils n'étaient pas proches, loin de là. Néanmoins le mage s'assit, curieux.

— Je suppose qu'Aska t'a parlé de son envie de faire une mission avec toi. (Il hocha la tête.) Et je sais que tu préfères les missions dangereuses ce que tu ne pourras pas faire avec elle donc j'ai voulu en parler avec toi.

— Franchement je veux bien. Votre fille est adorable et une mission simple me détendrait. Je vous laisse choisir la mission ?

Biska acquiesça surprise que ça a été aussi simple. Elle s'attendait à plus de discussion. Mais en fait, Sting était heureux. Tellement heureux qu'il dût s'empêcher de rejoindre sa table en dansant. Jamais on ne lui avait confié autant de responsabilité. D'habitude, même si personne ne le mettait à l'écart, c'est pas sur lui qu'on comptait pour les choses importantes. C'était la chance de sa vie, hors de question de la laisser filer. En premier, il fallait être sûr qu'ils ne manqueront de rien : traduction, c'était l'heure d'aller faire les courses.

Lisanna ne venait pas de finir sa mission. Une fois celle-ci effectuée, le fermier (qui était son client) avait insisté pour lui offrir un succulent repas. Le ventre plein et l'humeur joyeuse, la jeune Strauss traversait Magnolia gaiement. Jusqu'à ce que Max la croise et lui souhaite « Bon courage ».

Immédiatement, elle se mit sur ses gardes. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de courage ? C'était très, très mauvais signe. Surtout venant de Max, son air ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un peu un mélange entre l'expression des condoléances et le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait qu'une bonne rigolade aura bientôt lieu sous ses yeux. Très mauvais signe.

Remettons les choses en ordre. Sa vie n'était pas des plus palpitantes, quelques missions à l'intérêt plus que moyen, pas d'ex désaxés, pas d'anges vengeurs à sa poursuite. Non vraiment, elle ne faisait rien pour s'attirer des ennuis. Elle n'avait pas trahi le secret d'une amie ni trompé son propre petit ami. Son petit ami qui était aussi l'ex de sa grande sœur.

C'était très mauvais signe, ça aussi. Ils s'étaient faits surprendre dans un placard – il jurait que c'était sa faute à elle alors que pas du tout, juste un peu. Peut-être que ça avait fini par arriver aux oreilles de Mirajane. Par Mavis, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait réagir.

Elle devait rentrer et vérifier, et le plus vite serait le mieux. La jolie mage se mit en route, elle avait changé d'avis. Elle préférait la fuite.

— Salut ! dit Roméo tentant d'être le plus enjoué possible.

Laxus le regarda par-dessus sa bière, sa part de tarte entamée et quelques ordres de mission. Il plissait les yeux et sa mâchoire était contractée. Approcher le petit-fils du maître était encore plus effrayant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'adolescent s'assit.

— Alors, que fais-tu ?

— Je choisis une mission, répondit-il sobrement.

Depuis qu'il s'était annoncé, Laxus ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Au point qu'il avait peur de finir grillé sous peu. Il n'avait quand même pas assez peur au point de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir.

Tous ceux au courant de l'affaire du placard murmurait que l'altercation entre Mirajane et le petit-fils du maître avait un rapport avec le couple illégal. Et ils étaient autant à formuler des hypothèses sur ce qu'untel ou untel devrait faire pour débloquer la situation. Roméo n'avait pas d'hypothèse prédéfinie, mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'un départ ne serait pas conseillé.

— Tu as décidé ?

— Je pense prendre les deux.

Roméo ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien au chasseur de dragon. Ne tenait-il pas à arranger la situation ?

— Tu veux quoi gamin ?

— Je suis pas un gamin, fut la première réplique qui lui vint immédiatement à la bouche.

Aussitôt, il regretta amèrement. Il n'aurait pas dépassé les dix printemps qu'il aurait répondu pareil et cela n'avait pas échappé au mage de rang S.

— Sinon tu es en forme ?

— Tu m'emmerdes gamin, retourne sous les jupes de Wendy.

Roméo dut lutter pour ne pas rougir enfin pas trop. Mais très vite, il choisit d'exploiter la brèche :

— T'as pas des conseils pour moi ?

Laxus plissa les yeux, venant de lui c'était plutôt encourageant.

— Je... Elle comprend pas ce que je ressens, confia-t-il ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

— Mon pauvre chou, fais honneur à ton nom, écris-lui une lettre dégoulinante ou compose-lui une chanson.

— Tu... Tu te fiches de moi ?

— Évidemment.

— Tu ferais quoi toi ? demanda le jeune mage en tentant de ne pas prendre la mouche.

— Moi, sourit le dernier Dreyar, je la prendrai dans mes bras et je l'embrasserai (il se pencha vers le jeune homme en devenir et poursuivit) mais c'est clair que tu n'es pas moi.

Le blond le laissa sur ces mots, sans prendre la peine de faire signer les quelques documents pour les missions. Roméo resta seul à table avec l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le bois. Le maître sera sûrement déçu mais l'adolescent n'était pas prêt à sacrifier le peu de fierté qui lui restait pour le bonheur ménagé du chasseur de dragon. Il n'était pas fou, il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à faire face à Laxus Dreyar. Autant sortir du ring avant qu'il n'ait envie de s'emmurer vivant.

Laxus était sorti de la guilde. Il tenait à avertir sa petite amie avant que tout ne lui explose à la figure. Il attendit patiemment de sentir l'odeur de la jeune Strauss à travers la folle. Celle-ci ne ressemblait pas à celle de son aînée, elle était plus discrète, plus simple. Il mettait toujours un peu de temps avant de la repérer parmi la variété d'effluves. Il arrivait même qu'elle disparaisse, pendant un court laps de temps.

Laxus attrapa le bras de la jeune magicienne quand elle passa. Et heureusement, il n'avait pas les mains dans les poches sinon il n'aurait pas pu arrêter son coup de poing.

— J'avais oublié comme t'étais sympathique.

— Désolée, rougit-elle, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Ta sœur, je me suis embrouillé avec.

Elle ne sembla pas aussi surprise que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle pinçait les lèvres, le regard dans le vague.

— Je suppose que tu ne veux pas y être mêlé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Fais pas cette tête (il passa ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme) ta sœur est complètement folle, elle ne voudra pas me parler.

— Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, je suis sûre que tu le sais.

— Sûrement, concéda le chasseur de dragon, ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas. Elle m'apprécie de loin et je te parie qu'elle pense que je suis pas assez bien pour toi. Elle a sans doute raison sur ce point.

Lisanna se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

— Tu es parfait pour moi, assura-t-elle sans ciller.

Laxus détourna le regard, incertain.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es chou quand tu fais ton timide, assura sa petite amie avec le sourire.

— Toi tu devrais faire attention aux mots que tu emploies pour me décrire...

La jeune magicienne garda les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

— Je vais régler le problème avec Mirajane. T'as prévu quoi ce soir ?

— Voyage de nuit, je pars en mission.

— À quelle heure ?

— Vingt heures.

— Génial, je serai chez toi à dix-neuf heures. Fais-toi tout beau, ajouta-t-elle en partant.

Lisanna avait conscience qu'elle était un peu trop sûre d'elle. Sa sœur n'était pas un mince problème. Elle aurait préféré présenter elle-même son couple à son aînée d'autant plus vu leur passif. Si l'histoire entre sa sœur et Laxus n'avait pas été aussi passionnée, la jeune femme n'aurait pas tant tergiversé.

Peut-être que leur histoire était trop bizarre. L'ex de sa sœur qu'elle avait toujours trouvé attirant se rapproche d'elle. Elle se rapproche de lui. Ils s'amusent, ils profitent. Ils s'embrassent. Ils profitent. Lisanna n'était pas femme à se compliquer la vie, sauf contre-indication, elle suivait ses sentiments. Elle ne culpabilisait pas de prendre du bon temps.

Sauf si cela blessait quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. Et elle devait vérifier au plus vite comment allait Mira face à cette nouvelle.

La jeune mage Take Over se rendit à Fairy Tail et descendit à la réserve puisque Mira n'était pas en salle. Effectivement, la représentante de la guilde rangeait les casses qui ont été livrées, organisée comme elle était, Mira faisait attention aux dates de péremption. Sans dire un mot, Lisanna l'aida au rangement. Cela lui donna le temps de se préparer et de se motiver pour la future discussion. Alors que la mage de rang S allait partir sa jeune sœur la retint.

— Il faudrait qu'on se parle toutes les deux.

— Je t'écoute, dit simplement Mirajane en lui faisant face.

La plus jeune ne savait plus quoi dire que dire maintenant qu'elle avait son attention ? Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait la comprendre.

— Je sais que tu as appris pour Laxus et moi. Alors je me demandais comment tu te sentais par rapport à cela ?

— Ce que je ressens a peu d'importance tant que tu es heureuse.

Mirajane s'était radoucie. Elle n'était jamais en colère contre ses frères et sœurs.

— Mira je n'veux pas te blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Parle-moi, ajouta-t-elle devant son silence, je n'ai plus dix ans je veux pas de ta protection, j'aimerais qu'on parle d'égale à égale.

Mirajane garda le silence, émue et doutant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était certainement trop protectrice voire trop envahissante.

— Tu... Je... Laxus n'est pas le bon pour toi. Il va te blesser, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Sa sœur se trouvait incroyablement blessée par ces paroles prophétiques. Elle n'imaginait pas l'éternité idyllique avec le blond mais l'idée qu'il soit incapable d'être avec quelqu'un sans lui faire du mal avait quelque chose de révoltant pour elle. Elle voyait toujours le meilleur chez tout le monde, parce que chacun est capable de merveilles. Quant au mauvais, et bien il attire le mauvais donc rien ne servait d'y penser.

— Mira tu es trop intransigeante si tu veux mon avis. Et qu'il me blesse ou non, c'est mon choix, c'est mon petit copain. Cet engagement, c'est aussi une prise de risques mais j'en ai conscience.

— Alors quoi ? Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de te protéger ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, j'ai besoin de ton soutien. Juste ton soutien nee-chan.

— Alors je te soutiens, sourit la mannequin avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Lisanna était un peu perdue, elle était soulagée de la réaction de sa grande sœur, sauf qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et ce quelque chose enraillait leurs rapports. Il aurait fallu qu'elles soient d'égale à égale, sauf que la jeune femme ne serait jamais à l'égale avec celle qui l'a quasiment élevée.

Mirajane ne serait jamais sincère avec elle. Elle se l'interdirait parce que ce n'était pas son rôle selon elle. Mirajane était trop droite, trop rigide quand il s'agissait de sa famille pour se laisser aller à un comportement non pédagogique. C'était sa petite sœur et elle passait avant elle-même. Cela ne se discutait pas.

De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Et la jeune Strauss, malgré ses plaisirs de la chair et la complicité, prenait conscience que la famille était trop spéciale, compliquée, tordue pour pouvoir en prévoir ses réactions. Et qu'elle allait devoir travailler sur elle-même pour pouvoir influer sur ces êtres dont elle ne pouvait se passer.

Sa famille était ainsi. Et si elle était autrement, sa famille changerait, évoluerait puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se séparer d'elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'était pas triste du départ de Laxus. Il partait en mission, mais elle aussi avait une mission interne à effectuer, elle devait rétablir un équilibre fraternel et familial. Parce qu'ils ont beau dire « une amie c'est comme une sœur », sa sœur ne serait jamais son amie.

Biska était un petit peu pompette. Sa fille n'était pas sous sa surveillance il fallait qu'elle profite de ce moment alors elle avait bu, un petit peu trop, avait fumé, un petit peu trop, avait pour la première fois depuis longtemps pas eu besoin de manger de légumes pour donner l'exemple à une petite chipie. Si c'était pas cela la liberté, celle-ci n'existait pas.

La fraîcheur du vent était agréable et ses cheveux flottaient suivant sa démarche. Elle gambada jusqu'à chez elle. Quelqu'un aurait pu se dire qu'elle était un peu trop contente d'être débarrassée de son enfant et que cela paraissait suspect. Ce genre de personne ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'y avait aucune pause, aucune parenthèse, aucune RTT au métier de parent, même la retraite, ils n'y avaient pas le droit.

Alors quand vous pouviez vous débarrasser de cette seconde peau, c'était le bonheur. Aska avait déjà été gardée par d'autres mages, notamment quand ses parents partaient en mission. Sauf que cette fois c'était l'inverse. Les parents restaient au foyer et elle partait à l'aventure. Biska n'était pas inquiète, de un sa fille était intelligente, de deux elle savait sur qui déverser sa rage en cas d'incident et de trois elle avait confiance en cette grosse tête blonde. Elle comptait sur son instinct pour l'alerter en cas de besoin.

Le but ce soir, était de profiter de son mari. Celui-ci s'était couché tôt, il avait dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait se reposer. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant il devait être en forme. Elle enleva ses bottes et sentit une drôle d'odeur. Une odeur relevée et épicée qu'elle adorait.

— Arzack ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Un gâteau sec était posé sur une petite serviette à même le parquet. Elle croqua un bout. Un feu se développa contre son palais puis le long de sa gorge. Elle adorait cette sensation qui incendiait son ventre.

Elle suivit le chemin que les petits gâteaux secs lui indiquaient. Elle traversa la cuisine. Elle trouva une assiette pleine de chili con carne assez épicé pour la faire pleurer, elle ne savait pas si c'était le plaisir ou l'impatience qui provoquait ses larmes.

Il la regardait, elle s'était assise pour mieux savourer. Quand il avait appris qu'elle était si sensible à la nourriture, il avait halluciné. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible de friser l'orgasme juste avec de la nourriture. Et puis, ça remettait en question ses performances sexuelles... Mais c'était aujourd'hui sa femme, la mère de sa fille et il l'aimait comme un dingue.

— Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse seule ?

Biska rougit et leva les yeux vers lui. Sa langue glissa le long de ses lèvres.

— Tu es belle, murmura Arzack.

En peu de temps, sa femme franchit la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa longuement. Ses lèvres le piquaient doucement comme à chaque baiser pimenté de la belle mage.

— Est-ce que tu te souviens qu'un jour, on a dit qu'on ferait l'amour dans toutes les pièces de notre maison ?

— Oui, c'est même très important pour que la maison soit vraiment à nous, acquiesça le brun avec un sérieux feint.

L'amour des amoureux était étrange. Ça pouvait aussi horrible que génial, ça créait des miracles et des naufrages. L'amour des amoureux, c'était ce qui faisait battre son cœur. C'était quelque chose d'incontrôlé. Cette passion, il fallait l'accepter pour la domestiquer. Et encore, cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours.

Alors on se jetait dedans les yeux fermés et l'esprit plein d'espoir. On priait pour que quelqu'un nous prenne la main et nous fasse chavirer. Et lui, chanceux qu'il était, avait trouvé avec qui chavirer. Biska Moulin, celle qui avait accepté de prendre son nom, celle qui avait porté son enfant, celle qui lui souriait chaque matin et le motivait dans ses instants de doute, sa compagne, sa partenaire... Sa femme, celle dont il ne se lasserait jamais.


	3. les grincements du lit

Pour les grincements du lit :

Elfman passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de son amante. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la rejoignait clandestinement dans son lit. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait pourquoi leur relation n'était pas officielle. La magicienne laissait son ongle survoler le torse nu à côté d'elle. Elfman tenta encore une fois de lui parler.

— Ever, je crois que tout le monde a deviné pour nous.

— Mais non, marmonna-t-elle peu encline à une telle discussion. Et même si c'est le cas, cela ne concerne que nous.

La voix assurée d'Evergreen le faisait toujours douter. Il tentait de se convaincre : « C'est notre couple, c'est nous les concernés. » mais ce matin le cœur n'y était pas. Il s'assit s'appuyant contre le mur contre lequel était collé le lit. Oui, il fallait que quelque chose change.

Evergreen dut sentir quelque chose car elle aussi se redressa, lui faisant face. Elle rajusta sa nuisette. Malgré le nombre important de rencontres clandestines, ils restaient toujours habillés et se contentaient de quelques baisers. Pas plus, ils n'avaient pas dépassé le stade expérimental ; pour l'instant.

— Evergreen. As-tu honte ?

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux, froncer les sourcils. Elfman se demanda si elle faisait semblant pour le piéger. Ça lui donnait envie de se taper contre le mur.

— Honte de quoi ?

Elfman était quasiment certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir les mots de sa gorge (mal)heureusement, il réussit.

— De notre relation.

Il ne savait même pas de quelle relation il parlait. Entre Evergreen et lui, il n'y avait pas de sexe, ni de mots d'amour. Il n'y avait que des rendez-vous clandestins, depuis plusieurs années. Au moins maintenant ils s'embrassaient.

— Bien sûr que non, d'où te vient cette idée stupide ?

Il ne répondit pas. Quoi répondre de toute façon ? Et puis c'était Ever. Il ne pensait que ça, comme si c'était la réponse à tout. Elle le prenait de haut. C'était Ever. Elle le mettait dans une impasse. Elle lui retournait le cœur. C'était Ever. Il semblait qu'elle était toujours trop forte pour lui.

— Eh Elfman, réponds-moi.

— Je dois y aller avant que ma sœur ne soupçonne quelque chose.

Evergreen fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas stupide. Mirajane (et son côté mère-poule) savait certainement qu'Elfman faisait le mur. Elle se surprit à être déçue qu'il n'ait pas cherché une excuse – n'importe laquelle – plus plausible. Alors elle le fusilla du regard et se rallongea dans son lit, seule.

— Au fait Levy, vous avez choisi qui seront les parrains et marraines ?

Le regard de la mage aux cheveux bleus passa de Lisanna à Kanna plus que surprise.

— Des parrains ? Non, on n'y a pas du tout pensé...

Levy commençait à se dire qu'ils n'avaient vraiment rien prévu. Franchement pour des mages, il fallait mieux s'assurer de ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle n'avait aucune envie que son bout de chou soit élevé par des inconnus.

— On va y réfléchir sérieusement.

— Stresse pas, vous avez encore le temps.

— J'adorerais être marraine, avoua Lisanna en rougissant. Les enfants c'est vraiment mignon.

— T'as qu'à en faire un, rit la brune peu attendrie.

— Avec Laxus ? Mieux vaut lui demander de changer de sexe. Et je crois qu'au bout d'une semaine j'en aurai marre et je le jetterai par la fenêtre !

— Surtout Levy ne prends pas exemple sur elle !

Levy secoua la tête les yeux entourés de rides dues aux rires. Pour elles, c'était bizarre de discuter de bébé ici, à la guilde. Ils étaient majoritairement orphelins à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient nés de chou et de fleur. Et quand ils franchissaient la porte de Fairy Tail et qu'ils portaient la marque, c'était comme s'ils criaient au monde _Je viens de naître et je renie mon passé_ ou presque. La mage des mots ne voulait pas que son bébé vienne à dire un jour _Mes géniteurs, ils sont morts et ça me va bien_.

— J'aurais pensé que tu étais du genre à avoir envie de pouponner, glissa Kanna.

Lisanna écarquilla les yeux, sincèrement surprise.

— Moi ? Pas du tout, je saurais maintenir un gosse en vie mais ça finirait par me soûler. Ce que j'aimerais c'est voyager, voir de nouvelles choses, rencontrer de nouveaux gens, me débrouiller au jour le jour et faire ce que je veux quand je veux. Mais Mira aurait une attaque de me savoir en train d'errer en terres inconnues.

— Si c'est ce que tu aimes, elle acceptera. Elle accepterait tout pour Elfman et toi.

Levy hocha la tête pour montrer son accord tandis que Lisanna baissait légèrement la tête. Sa grande sœur avait fait pas mal de sacrifices pour eux, elle n'avait jamais failli à ses responsabilités et Lisanna savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui en demander trop car jamais elle ne lui dirait non.

— Et toi Kanna, aucune envie de connaître l'immense joie que procure la maternité ? demanda Lisanna les yeux rieurs.

— Regarde-moi bien. (Kanna se leva et effectua un tour sur elle-même.) Ma taille n'a pas besoin d'une grossesse.

— C'est vraiment du foutage de gueule, s'estomaqua Levy, tu es le genre de fille génétiquement programmée pour ne prendre aucun kilo et tu oses te moquer du commun des mortels.

— Je suis sûre que même enceinte tu gardes ta taille de guêpe alors si quelqu'un peut se le permettre c'est toi, renchérit la jeune Strauss.

— Bon d'accord, je vous livre la vérité : moi aussi je serai du genre à défenestrer ce gamin et au bout de trois heures voire moins !

Il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis qu'il avait quitté sa petite amie clandestine. Il n'avait pas fui Ever pour subir un interrogatoire de la part de Mira. Alors pour combler son manque d'occupation, il marchait le long de la rivière. Il gambadait jusqu'à la forêt puis faisait demi-tour et recommençait. Il perdait son temps mais il ne voulait pas croiser Mirajane. À chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard il avait l'impression d'être un gamin pris en faute.

Il n'avait pas plus envie de croiser Ever, dans le meilleur des cas elle l'ignorait car elle était certaine que tôt ou tard il reviendrait. Et elle n'avait pas tord. Il avait du mal à rester loin d'elle. Mais c'était pas comme s'il avait le choix : elle avait ses missions, il avait les siennes et ils se voyaient quand ils pouvaient.

Et sur ce peu de temps en commun, ils trouvaient toujours une occasion de s'engueuler. Ils étaient vraiment trop cons. Leur vie se résumait à se chercher des noises et risquer leur vie. Il était con, il devrait en profiter mais il en était incapable. Sans doute sa connerie.

Une main lui attrapa le bras. Il n'était pas surpris puisqu'il avait senti une présence. Elfman croisait juste les bras pour que ce soit sa petite amie clandestine. Il s'arrêta et la personne vint se planter devant lui. Gagné.

— Eh tu veux pas arrêter de te prendre la tête histoire de profiter de nos moments ensemble.

— On profite depuis plusieurs années Ever (elle grinça les dents en entendant son surnom) et maintenant j'ai envie de me prendre la tête.

Evergreen serra la mâchoire pour éviter qu'un mot malheureux lui échappe. Il ne voulait pas lui faciliter les choses.

— Elfman, je pars en mission demain.

Il ne pouvait pas résister à cela. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Le mage avait tendance à s'inquiéter assez rapidement. Il avait conscience que d'un moment à l'autre tout pouvait disparaître séquelle de l'évaporation de sa petite sœur.

Et Ever ne faisait pas grand chose pour le rassurer. Les missions de l'Unité Raijin étaient loin de la récolte des pâquerettes. Il était mal placé pour parler, lui aussi préférait se déplacer s'il y avait un challenge. Il essayait quand même de ne pas se montrer trop ambitieux afin de mener à bien ses missions même si c'était en plusieurs fois. Quant à Ever, outre qu'elle semblait se ficher de ses inquiétudes, il savait que la personne pouvant le mieux prendre soin d'Ervergreen, c'était elle-même.

— Tu feras attention à toi n'est-ce pas ? Pas de folie ?

Evergreen leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ce sont les fous qui font des folies.

— Évidemment. Moi je pars dans un ou deux jours, le temps de me préparer.

La magicienne fronça les sourcils. Si elle se moquait de ses inquiétudes, elle ne permettait pas qu'il en fasse de même pour les siennes.

— Te préparer ? Je peux savoir dans quoi tu t'es embarqué ?

— Juste une construction, lui assura son petit ami clandestin, sur un terrain dit maudit.

— Non mais ça va pas d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit tu vas finir en fantôme et tu verras.

— Moi je pense plutôt que quelqu'un se sert d'une rumeur pour empêcher les travaux.

Evergreen pinça les lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours cet homme. Il était mage, il faisait partie d'une guilde et pourtant la plupart des faits paranormaux étaient pour lui de simples machinations très humaines. Il levait les yeux au ciel quand elle lisait les témoignages de ceux qui avaient vu de leurs propres yeux des êtres surnaturels comme des fées, des lutins, des fantômes... À chaque fois elle devait lui demander pourquoi il ne croyait pas à cette magie-là alors qu'elle-même pouvait transformer des gens en pierre et que lui se transformait en bête. Et pour toute réponse, il lui faisait un sourire. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver.

— Je suis inquiète avant même que tu partes.

— Moi c'est le contraire, rit Elfman, je m'autorise à être inquiet seulement à ton retour.

Ever lui offrit un sourire dont elle avait le secret. Elle était magnifique. Avec son port altier, ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres complices, il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de le gracier.

Evergreen se sentait très bien avec le mage Take Over elle irait jusqu'à dire qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elfman devait avoir un don pour la comprendre aussi bien. Evergreen pouvait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas très simple à vivre comme personne. Néanmoins elle ne demandait pas la lune, juste un mec sympa qui ne se sentait pas intimidé par sa force. Mieux Elfman était fier d'elle, assez pour ne pas l'ennuyer trop souvent avec ses inquiétudes.

Elfman était sincère et s'il parlait c'était pour dire la vérité, ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Et puis elle devait reconnaître qu'Elfman était un super mage, appliqué, puissant et obstiné ça lui donnait envie d'être dans son fan club. Il était même pas jaloux du fait qu'elle passe la majorité de son temps avec des gars ni de son besoin d'être séduisante avec tout le monde.

Evergreen se rapprocha de lui, lentement parce qu'elle se réjouissait de savoir que bientôt elle l'embrasserait.

— Y'a quelqu'un de la guilde, l'informa le mage ce qui la fit reculer instantanément. Je m'en doutais.

La magicienne fut plus blessée par son sourire froid que par les mots en eux-mêmes. Son petit ami ne perdait pas le nord. Il avait repris sa promenade. Il lui en voulait.

Gajeel et Levy se promenaient tous les deux, profitant ainsi de leurs retrouvailles. Ils étaient sortis de la ville pour se rendre à un hangar pas très loin. Ils auraient aussi pu commander l'acier mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de payer de supplément.

Levy voulut profiter de cette occasion pour lui parler du choix du parrain et de la marraine. Après avoir dû expliquer à son mari la nécessité d'y réfléchir sérieusement, Gajeel resta un moment silencieux.

— Tu voudrais que ce soit qui ?

— J'avais pensé à Lucy, vu que c'est ma meilleure amie et que...

— Non.

— Comment ça non ? Explique-toi, pourquoi non ?

— Elle n'est pas assez habillée. (Devant ses yeux ronds il poursuit :) Je suis très sérieux, dans la vie faut faire des choix comme choisir entre le décolleté, le tee-shirt court et les jambes à l'air. Elle n'arrive pas à faire ce choix.

— À t'entendre on pourrait penser qu'elle se balade à poil alors qu'elle est juste coquette.

— Arrête de mentir, tu n'es pas crédible crevette.

— Bon sinon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Peut-être Erza, t'en dis quoi ?

— Je pense que c'est dangereux. Elle ne se rend pas compte de sa force, elle pourrait tuer un bébé sans même faire attention.

— C'est pas faux. Cana sinon, elle est sympa et sait faire face aux responsabilités.

— C'est sûr, quand je l'ai vu avec son soutif et sa bouteille, c'est la première idée qui m'est venue.

— Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Gajeel ?

— Parce que je ne confis pas _mon_ bébé à n'importe qui. En plus la marraine doit avoir une bonne influence et pas lui faire croire que c'est normal de se balader en sous-vêtements.

Levy comprit que ça ne servait à rien. Elle était en manque d'arguments contre la mauvaise volonté de son mari. Il était particulièrement bougon en ce moment. Il marchait légèrement plus vite qu'elle il faisait souvent cela quand il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son visage.

Même en trottinant elle avait du mal à apercevoir ses traits. Elle finit par en avoir marre de ses pauvres tentatives – dont il se moquait même pas – elle se planta devant lui. Il ne réagit même pas, ou en tout cas pas comme elle l'espérait, il se contenta de la contourner. Levy aurait voulu s'asseoir à même le sol et bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique.

— Et c'est pas que ton bébé ! protesta la mage sans réfléchir.

Elle le vit secouer la tête puis il répliqua, d'une voix un peu bizarre, pas stable à croire qu'il allait pleurer :

— Personne ne doute que c'est ton bébé, il est dans ton bide.

Levy resta plusieurs instants sans comprendre un mot. Puis cette phrase prit peu à peu sens. Nausée, jambes lourdes, fatigue, sa grossesse commençait bien. Et lui, même s'il était le plus présent possible, était parfois en décalage avec elle. Ils arrivaient moins souvent à être sur la même longueur d'onde. Il ne vivait pas la grossesse. Ou du moins, il la vivait avec une certaine distance.

Levy ne savait pas comment rattraper cette bourde monumentale causée par son égoïsme. Elle le suivait doucement, la gorge sèche. Ils avancèrent ainsi, en silence, sans contact aucun, pendant plusieurs minutes.

— Tu as raison, finit-elle par murmurer sachant parfaitement qu'il l'entendrait, c'est « ton bébé », il lui faut une marraine extraordinaire.

Il ralentit un peu et passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Elle se pelotonna contre lui, même s'il faisait chaud, rien ne valait les bras de Gajeel.

Alors qu'elle gazouillait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Levy ne dit plus un mot. Le mage lui jeta quelques regards inquiets, elle avait juste les sourcils froncés. Rien d'inhabituel pour cette femme qui était capable d'entretenir un débat avec sa conscience.

— Gajeel, murmura-t-elle, tu veux pas passer dans les bois ?

— On y est, fit-il remarquer inutilement puisqu'ils étaient entourés d'arbres.

— Oui mais si on se mettait un peu plus à l'abri des regards, on pourrait s'amuser un peu.

Soucieuse de faire passer son message, elle se pressa contre lui tout en dessinant des cercles sur son torse découvert.

— Oublie ça crevette.

— Quoi ? Elle faillit bégayer à cause de la surprise. Depuis quand t'as pas envie de faire des galipettes avec ta chérie ? Et ne me dis pas que je suis trop lourde et que tu ne peux plus te prouver ta virilité.

— N'importe quoi, où tu vas chercher ça ?

— C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça l'abstinence sexuelle... t'es marié, t'as pas le droit de faire ça.

— Le droit ? Bien sûr que j'ai le droit, tu vas faire quoi ? Me sauter dessus ?

— Je suis sûre que tu serais consentant, marmonna sa femme suspicieuse.

— Tu étais sérieux ? finit par demander Levy, les sourcils froncés.

— Oui, répondit le mage en continuant sa route.

— Jusqu'à quand ?

— Je sais pas, je dirais neuf mois à première vue.

Levy mit plusieurs minutes à s'en remettre. Finalement elle sourit, elle était certaine qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Eh, elle le connaissait son mari, même si elle ne comprenait pas cette décision. Par contre, elle-même n'était pas sûre de tenir. Et de toute façon, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Mais elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

Les jeunes mariés étaient arrivés à la réserve et Gajeel était parti récupérer son lot de ferrailles. Lorsqu'il ressortit, sa femme n'était plus là. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait et pourtant il ne voyait personne le long du chemin. Il huma l'air, cherchant l'odeur de Levy parmi les courants d'air. Il sentit ses effluves vers l'est, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Levy avait-elle eu un problème ? Ou juste une envie pressante ? Elle serait entrer dans la réserve pour l'une ou l'autre option. Il n'y avait aucun signe de combat, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Á moins que ce ne soit en fait de très très mauvaise augure. Gajeel suivit les traces d'odeur qu'il sentait avant qu'elles ne disparaissent.

Puis il tomba sur le premier indice ou plus exactement, le premier indice lui sauta aux yeux. La robe de Levy était suspendue sur une branche d'arbre. Oui juste suspendue, pas abîmée, pas salie, juste posée là.

Gajeel récupéra rapidement le bout de tissu avant de traverser les bois denses. Il avait peur de comprendre. Plus il avançait, plus l'odeur de sa femme était présente. Sans surprise, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à une petite cascade. Les sous-vêtements de Levy étaient posés sur un rocher et elle-même était dans l'eau.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire plein d'innocence feinte.

— Eh bien, je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut-être pas envie de moi à cause de mon odeur alors je me suis douchée.

— C'est l'argument le plus stupide que je t'ai entendu dire. Même si tu avais dit que tu avais chaud, ça aurait été plus crédible.

— Oh mais j'ai aussi très chaud, mais l'eau n'y pourra rien car je pense à ce qu'on pourrait faire.

Gajeel s'adossa à un arbre, il devait être à deux voire trois mètres d'elle. Il préférait garder une distance de sécurité. Levy avait tendance à être capable de tout et surtout de n'importe quoi.

— J'avoue que je suis flatté mais tu devrais te sécher et te rhabiller, rétorqua le chasseur de dragon en lançant la robe trouvée sur le rocher et les sous-vêtements.

Il vit Levy plisser les yeux, peu satisfaite de la tournure de la situation.

— Je veux comprendre pourquoi, finit par sortir la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence. Ne pas avoir envie, je comprends mais que tout à coup l'idée de me toucher te dise plus rien du tout... Je suis pas devenue si repoussante pendant la nuit quand même.

— Tu sais très bien que non.

— Explique-toi avant que je rentre à Magnolia à la nage.

— Arrête un peu d'être excessive. Je pense juste que c'est pas bon.

— C'est pas bon comme dans c'est chiant de coucher avec toi.

Gajeel éclata de rire, pour de vrai, sans retenue. Et dans ses yeux brillants, Levy voit quelque chose qui la rassure, quelque chose qui lui dit « C'est toujours moi, celui que tu aimes », quelque chose qui lui donnerait presque envie de rire avec lui.

— C'est pas bon comme dans c'est assez tordu de coucher avec une maman.

Levy fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de tout comprendre. Et quand elle reprit assez ses esprits pour être capable d'argumenter, il lui coupa la parole.

— Tu comprends, personne ne veut que sa mère se tape quelqu'un pendant sa grossesse, c'est hyper tordu. Les mères n'ont pas de vie sexuelle, c'est triste pour elle mais c'est ainsi.

— Wouha tu es clairement dérangé. (Même debout à poil dans une rivière, Levy arrivait à le regarder de haut.) Premièrement personne ne se lève le matin en se demandant si le tunnel de sa maman a vu des trains passer, peu importe la période. Et merde, je suis toujours ta femme, je ne vais pas arrêter d'être ta femme sous prétexte que je suis maman. Je suis les deux, et si tu commences à m'appeler maman, à me traiter comme une asexuée ou que sais-je, je n'aurais plus que deux choix : devenir une plante verte ou changer de mari.

— Tu devrais choisir le premier choix, sourit Gajeel imperméable.

— Bon, tu as envie de me faire l'amour ou il faut que je me prostitue ?

— Arrête de faire ton extrémiste, tu sais que j'ai très envie de toi. (Levy sourit, les yeux rouges et les yeux brillants. Son mari savait qu'elle s'imaginait déjà batifoler dans la rivière.) Mais je m'inquiète pour le bébé.

— Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Je te rappelle qu'il est dans ton ventre et je veux pas qu'il soit délogé ou qu'il ait à se plaindre de tapages nocturnes, ou non-nocturnes d'ailleurs.

— Gajeel je suis sûre que le bébé ne risque rien. Il y a quasiment aucune chance pour que...

— Stop, je sais que t'es intelligente mais t'es pas médecin. Et ce que tu dis ne me rassure pas du tout.

— D'accord, alors quand on ira chez le docteur on lui demandera et jusque-là, on ne fera rien.

— Rien ?

— Rien de rien, comme des coloc' gays.

— Tu vas pas non plus m'aguicher ou te promener à poil ?

— Je jure solennellement que si je me balade à poil ce sera parce que j'ai chaud, et non pour te donner chaud.

— Marché conclu, dit finalement Gajeel en se penchant pour lui serrer la main.

Il allait la retirer mais sa douce et tendre lui tira le poignet pour retenir son attention.

— Les bisous ne sont pas proscrits, fit-elle remarquer.

Gajeel attrapa son avant-bras et d'un coup, il tira la demoiselle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise tandis que son corps mouillé sortait de l'eau et venait se coller à celui de son homologue. Levy ne touchait pas le sol. Le bras vaquant de son compagnon passait sous ses fesses la maintenait parfaitement.

Et il l'embrassa comme lui seul savait l'embrasser. Parce qu'il était doux et conquérant, parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur, elle n'arrivait qu'à gémir, qu'à trembler. Elle s'accrochait à lui, agripper ses cheveux car elle redoutait la fin de ce baiser qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Il l'embrassa, sachant que lui seul pouvait l'embrasser, la tenir, et la caresser. Et ses baisers n'étaient que pour elle, étaient tout pour elle car eux seuls pouvaient l'embraser.

Elfman avait quelques regrets. Il avait peur de l'avoir blessé à cause de sa rancœur. Lui aussi était blessé de devoir se cacher. Lui était fier d'aimer Evergreen. Il pouvait reconnaître que c'était une femme terrifiante mais il en fallait plus pour lui faire froid aux yeux.

Cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour la blesser. Il y avait assez de choses qui la blessaient sans qu'il en ajoute à son tour. Et au cas où un malheur arriverait, il ne voulait pas que sa dernière pensée de lui le caractérise de petit con buté. Il valait mieux que cela.

C'était pour ça qu'il était là. Bon d'accord, il hésitait à frapper à cette maudite porte. Il était anxieux. Evergreen, toute seule, il arrivait à gérer parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort – pas vraiment.

Par contre, ses coéquipiers, il avait un doute. Ils n'étaient pas très amicaux. Laxus n'arrêtait pas de le jauger du regard. Bixrow faisait des blagues dont le sens n'était pas toujours très clair. Et Fried, Fried semblait faire des efforts pour converser convenablement mais vu qu'il riait aux blagues de Bixrow, il semblait aussi se foutre de sa gueule.

Mais supporter les moqueries était pas cher payé pour passer du temps avec sa Méduse. Il inspira et frappa à la porte. Laxus lui ouvrit et d'un signe de tête, l'invita à entrer. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le salon.

Evergreen était assise sur la table basse, Fried et Bixrow installés sur le canapé. Bixrow regardait la scène avec un sourire. Ni Fried ni Ever ne remarquèrent leur arrivée et pour cause : Fried avait arraché une bande de cire de la jambe de sa coéquipière qui maintenant, hurlait qu'il avait fait exprès de lui faire mal et que même Bixrow avait plus de délicatesse.

Et Elfman était sous le choc.

Il se doutait qu'Ever s'épilait les jambes, et aussi ailleurs, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était eux qui le faisaient. Ever était déjà en train de se relever en ronchonnant quand elle aperçut Elfman. Dur de le louper, il était encore plus baraqué que Laxus. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était de très – très – mauvaise humeur. Et s'il croyait qu'elle avait digéré son rejet de tout à l'heure, bah il pouvait crever. D'accord pas crever mais au moins un bon séjour à l'hosto.

— Tu veux quoi ?

Laxus, Bixrow et Fried le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait un mélange de curiosité à cause de ce qu'il y a pu faire pour l'énerver et de colère puisque c'étaient eux qui avaient dû la supporter.

— Cadeau, répondit-il en tendant le bras.

Sa main serrait les poignets de trois sachets plastiques.

— Merci beaucoup, dit aimablement l'épéiste en les saisissant. Il balança le kit épilation dans une boîte et sortit les barquettes chaudes et odorantes de leurs sachets. Il les ouvrit aussi et demanda à Bixrow d'aller chercher des couverts.

— Qui a dit que ça t'étais destiné ? Ce cadeau est pour moi.

— Peu importe, j'aimerais te parler, coupa Elfman.

Evergreen avait senti un changement. Ce mage était beaucoup plus décidé que d'habitude. Et ce n'était pas bon signe pour elle généralement. Ils étaient de retour à sa chambre.

— Je m'excuse, commença-t-il. Ça me fait souffrir de te blesser mais savoir que tu as honte de moi, ce n'est pas plus agréable.

— Arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas honte. Je ne vois simplement pas l'intérêt de s'exhiber.

— Moi je suis fier que tu sois ma petite amie.

Ses traits se radoucirent légèrement, elle sembla pendant un instant prête à faire des concessions. Puis elle redevint elle-même, elle aborda son plus beau sourire emplie de fierté. Evergreen était ravie d'être compliquée.

— Je veux que tout le monde sache quel chanceux je suis. Que risques-tu ?

La magicienne savait qu'elle ne risquait rien de sérieux. Elle ne risquait que quelques désagréments l'énervement causé par les divers médisances.

— Si quelqu'un me met en colère, je l'enverrai à l'hôpital et ce sera ta responsabilité.

— Je m'y engage, sourit Elfman, trop heureux.

Pour fêter ces retrouvailles, le mage invita sa petite amie officielle au restaurant. Attablés au bar, les autres clients les surveillaient avec toute la discrétion dont ils étaient capables. Á Magnolia, tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas manquer de respect aux mages de Fairy Tail, ils étaient imprévisibles et n'avaient aucun sens des mesures.

Mais le couple n'avait aucune illusion. La description de leur tête-à-tête ferait sûrement de bons commérages. Il n'empêche que les deux fées passaient un très bon moment. Ils partageaient un dessert sucré, certainement un peu trop près l'un de l'autre pour certains puristes.

Evergreen ramassa doucement une miette sur la commissure des lèvres de son petit ami officiel avec sa langue. Celui-ci n'avait dieu que pour elle, il ne voyait qu'elle, ne regardait qu'elle.

— Ever, souffla le mage Take Over, ce soir, on pourrait...

Les yeux de sa petite amie riaient, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

— Pour ça, il faudrait que tu me passes la bague au doigt !

Elle éclata de rire le laissant dans le doute. Mais Elfman l'aimait comme ça inatteignable, belle et heureuse. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne savait qu'une de ses jambes n'était pas épilée.


End file.
